In the production of foods nowadays, mixtures of food additives are often used and are incorporated—generally as semifinished products—in another mixture of ingredients and then further processed. Corresponding compositions make the work involved easier and lead to greater safety of production because the need for weighing and mixing is eliminated. The production of these preliminary products often results in mixtures which, despite the same chemical composition, behave very differently during further processing, depending on the process used for their production. Thus, not only the chemical composition and certain physicochemical properties, but also the production processes, have a major bearing on the properties of the final formulations in which these preliminary mixtures are used.
European patent EP 0 153 870 B1 (Nexus) describes preparations in the form of free-flowing powders of a carrier with a lipophilic surface-active substance which are preferably used for the production of baking compositions. The lipophilic surface-active substance acquires far better wettability as a result of processing with a carrier. A composition normally produced by spray drying was thus produced for the first time by a more economical and simpler extrusion process and was distinguished by improved behavior of the baking doughs subsequently produced.
In a so-called whipping test, in which the dough is beaten and as much air as possible is intended to be stably incorporated in order to obtain a light, fluffy product after baking, the product according to the invention showed clear advantages over conventional products.
Nevertheless, there is a need to improve the properties of emulsifier-containing ingredients for the production of foods and particularly confectionery. The production process ought to be able to be carried out in a simple manner. The extruded surface-active substances desirably exhibit improved properties in regard to their foaming capacity and stability which would be reflected in the end products obtained.